


The Amazon & The Tamaranean

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman goes to Jump City, where she meet the Titans. Starfire is instantly smitten w/the Amazon Princess, to Robin's dismay. The Tamaranean's hidden feelings for the Amazon only intensify over time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Amazon & The Tamaranean**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

Wonder Woman goes to Jump City, where she meet the Titans. Starfire is instantly smitten w/the Amazon Princess, to Robin's dismay. The Tamaranean's hidden feelings for the Amazon only intensify over time

Chapter 1: New Acquaintances

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, known the world over as Wonder Woman is tired of fighting with the members of the Legion Of Doom, she is also tired of the constant bickering with Shayera Hol, aka Hawkgirl on a daily basis. So, Diana leaves the Watchtower in search of peace. Soon, Diana found herself flying high above Jump City, Diana sighed as she took in the city's majestic look from her view point.

'This city looks so tranquil from here.' Diana thought to herself.

Suddenly a loud noise caught the Amazing Amazon's attention, she dropped her altitude and flew over to the source of the noise. What she saw when she arrived shocked her, five heroes were battling five villains and were holding their own pretty well until the pink haired girl blasted the orange skinned redhead into a steel girder, knocking her out.

"Starfire!" Diana heard the voice of Robin, Batman's former partner shout. Diana then watched as the pink haired girl was about to skewer the unconscious redhead with a levitating sharpened steel rod, Wonder Woman knew that she had to act or the redhead would be killed.

Wasting no time Wonder Woman flew down and blocked the steel rod's impalement of the redhead shocking everyone.

"Who are you, scuzzbrain!?" Gizmo asked as the rod shattered against Wonder Woman's bracelets, Robin smiled.  
"Wonder Woman!" the Boy Wonder said, eternally grateful for the seasoned heroine's arrival and rescue of Starfire. Jinx froze, her mouth agape.

"Wonder Woman? You mean the Wonder Woman!?" Jinx shouts as Wonder Woman turns her attention to Mammoth, everyone watched as Wonder Woman picked Mammoth up as if he weighed next to nothing and hurled him into a nearby plate-glass window, effectively taking him out of the fight.

"Anyone else?" Wonder Woman asked glaring at Jinx and the rest of the Hive Five.

"W-we surrender, Wonder Woman. Please don't hurt us." Billy Numerous said in a shaky voice.

"Wise decision." Wonder Woman said.

Twenty minutes later the titans and Wonder Woman are back at the Tower, Raven is looking after Starfire, who is still knocked out. Beast Boy and Cyborg are mega excited to have Wonder Woman at the tower.

"Dude, I've never seen anyone toss Mammoth around like that, you rock Wonder Woman!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It was nothing, I was happy to help out." Wonder Woman replied.

"Booyah! You stopped The Hive single-handedly, Wonder Woman. Say how long are you gonna be in Jump City?" Cyborg asked quickly.

"A few months, why do you ask, Metal One?"

"We were wondering if you'd stick around and help us out again... that is if you're not busy with the Justice League." Beast Boy said as Raven and Starfire entered the living room.

"I am taking a break from the league for a while so I will gladly help your team if you require assistance."

"Oh yeah, we're gonna kick so much bad guy butt now!" Beast Boy hollered.

Wonder Woman smiled when she saw Starfire, the older heroine walked over to the Tamaranean Princess, still smiling.

"Are you all right? I hope that your injury wasn't too serious." Wonder Woman said to Starfire, who is blushing shyly before the Amazon.

"I am unharmed and I wish to offer thanks for assisting my fellow Titans in my absence." Starfire said.

"I don't require thanks-." Wonder Woman began, but was cut off by Starfire's lips crashing against hers in a soft kiss.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg can't believe what they're witnessing. Raven is the only one who isn't surprised by Starfire's actions. Starfire broke the kiss and backed away from Wonder Woman after about a minute.

"Please forgive my invasion of your personal area, I shall depart to my quarters now." Starfire said before flying back to her room, leaving behind a confused Wonder Woman, who can only watch as the redhead flees.

"Is she going to be all right?" Wonder Woman asks Raven, who smiles and nods.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Starfire will be ok, thank you for saving her." Raven said to Wonder Woman.

Jinx and the rest of the Hive Five gang trembled in fear in front of Madame Rouge for their failure to steal the computer components that she needed to operate her Fusion Particle Generator that she and Gizmo had built.

"Incompetent fools! It was such a simple job, how did you screw up this time!?" Rouge yelled.

"We had the stuff, then the Titans showed up and then Wonder Woman, we had no choice but to get outta there." Jinx said.

"Wonder Woman? Why is she here in Jump City?" Rouge said to herself.

 

 


End file.
